


Don’t Mind

by IceAtom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Karasuno, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Sleep Deprivation, Sort Of, Studying, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceAtom/pseuds/IceAtom
Summary: “He needed to show his teammates a reason to start him. A reason to not leave him. If he was lucky then everything would be fine and no one would need to know the strain on his body.But luck was never on his side.”Kageyama tries to study for school, he really does. But when he reaches his limits he’s way too stubborn to ask for help.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Don’t Mind

Kageyama glanced up at the clock, rubbing his eyes as he struggled to stay awake. Groaning at the time, he glared at it like it had offended him when he saw it was 4:30 am. It was his latest night this week, but he had to study for his math test. Stumbling into his bed, he hit the light switch and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

An hour later he woke up to the sound of his alarm and hit it rather forcibly to turn it off. Zombing through his shower and daily routine, he collected his stuff and ran out the door to make it on time.

When he got to the gym he was greeted by the rest of the team and quickly joined their practice. His tosses were perfect for those hitting them, but they were slightly off by his standards. Every toss was accompanied by a tch and Hinata was the first to pick up on it.

“Why are you sounding like Saltyshima, Bakayama?” The decoy bounced in front of Kageyama as the setter tied his shoes, sloshing water to the gym floor as his drink leaked.

“I don’t sound like him, dumbass.” Kageyama yawned as he spoke, blinking up at Hinata from his seat on the ground.

Of course, Tsukishima had to chime in with his own retort. “I sound much smarter than this idiot. Don’t compare me to someone incompetent enough to fail math.”

Kageyama gritted his teeth but said nothing, stalking over to the third years to distance himself from the oncoming fight. “Sawamura, I will be late to afternoon practice today. I have to stay after for something.”

Daichi smiled and replied. “That’s fine Kageyama. And please, call me Daichi.” Raising his voice, he turned to the team and yelled instructions. “Alright team, let’s clean up the gym.”

They quickly put everything away, the majority of them at least. Tanaka and Noya spent most of the time convincing Kageyama to call them senpai, which he disagreed to with a little confusion. When they were all changed and in their respective classes Kageyama started to feel his night catch up with him.

Gritting his teeth he forced himself to pay attention, taking notes and making mental reminders on the homework. Once math finally arrived his head was aching from the mental strain. He pushed the pain down and took the test, feeling confident in his answers.

When the bell rang for lunch he quickly turned in his paper and walked to the library. He usually met up with the other first years in the courtyard but he forgot to pack a lunch and decided to get a headstart on his homework. 

The rest of the day passed slowly, too slowly if you asked Kageyama. After the final bell rang he rushed to the teacher’s room, making sure his assigned papers were still in his folder. 

“Excuse me,” he called as he slid open the door. A few heads turned his way but when back to their computers when they saw who it was. Except one woman.

“Ah, Kageyama! Did you already finish those papers I gave you?” The excited voice belonged to his english literature teacher, a short brunette who had boundless energy.

Nodding, the setter handed over his papers. “Yes ma’am. Thank you for giving me this opportunity.”

The teacher, Ms Akiyama, smiled and shook her head. “Nonsense, thank you for asking for extra credit. I was quite surprised. Anyway, run along to your volleyball practice; I don’t think much will be done without you.”

“I doubt that,” muttered Kageyama as he walked out of the room. Running down the halls he managed to make it to the club room in record time. He went right to his locker and started to change, dropping his shirt when he heard a voice.

“Slow yourself Kageyama, you have time to get to the gym.”

“Sorry Asahi. I just wanted to practice for as long as possible.”

Asahi smiled down at the first year. “Understandable. Here, I’m supposed to be in charge of the keys to the gym but it won’t hurt to lend you them. Stay for a little bit if you want to practice more.”

“Thank you Asahi. I hope this won’t cause you trouble with Sawamura.”

“Ah, he’s constantly mad at me, it’s fine,” He ruffled the younger’s hair and made his way to the door. “Let’s get going before he gets really pissed.”

Practice went smoothly for everyone, well almost everyone. Asahi and Kageyama had been spared from Daichi’s rage but he did make them do an extra lap. Odd considering he knew Kageyama was going to be late, but he was too tired to fight on the subject.

They cleaned up the gym and Asahi ‘locked up’. Once everyone was at Ukai’s shop the setter managed to sneak away from the group. Unbeknownst to him a pair of golden eyes watched him go and followed him.

Slipping back into the gym and setting the net back up, Kageyama started to serve the ball. It became rhythmic to him.

Breathe.

Run.

Toss.

Jump.

Hit.

Restart.

More than a few times he had to collect the balls once the cart was empty. He had the feeling of being watched, but shrugged it off. Who’d want to watch him practice serves at this hour. 

After a substantial amount of time had passed and he felt like his serves were more accurate, he moved on to setting the ball. Not having empty bottles to envisualize a spiker, he decided to use the wall. Yes, it was something more akin to what a child would do to practice, but it didn’t matter to the boy.

Hours must have passed as he got absorbed in his work. The ball never hit the wall in the exact spot he wanted it to. That, or his body was so worn out that it couldn’t pinpoint exact locations. Glancing at his phone during a break he almost spit out the water in his mouth. 

It couldn’t have already been 5 in the morning, the others would be here in less than an hour. He threw down his stuff and put away the net. He swept the floor faster than he ever had before, but his night was beginning to catch up with him.

His body felt like lead and he wanted nothing more than to sleep for days on end. But then he remembered he had an essay due later that day and that was more than enough to give him energy. It may have been in the form of panic, but it was still energy.

He locked up the gym and walked quickly into the school without changing, knowing the library would be open. It was odd. A teacher or upperclassman was always there to supervise at almost any hour, but he’d never seen the actual librarian. Shaking off that thought he sat down at a table in the back, the one he deemed his regular table during lunch.

Speaking of lunch, he barely ate anything yesterday and really needed to nourish his body. His mother would give him such an earful if she heard how her son was treating himself. Banishing those random thoughts from his mind, he turned to his partially finished essay.

The essay itself wasn’t too hard, just a simple one on any topic of his choosing. The issue was that it was for his English class. He’d written it out in japanese beforehand to make it easier but translating it required more effort than he thought.

Why was the language so complicated? There, their, and they’re are all different words. Affect and effect can only be used in certain instances. There is a ‘d’ in fridge but not in refrigerator.

Sighing amongst the shelves he pulled out his dictionary and translated his last couple paragraphs. It took him less time than he thought it would to finish up; he still had 10 minutes until Asahi would show up to ‘open’ the gym door.

“Kageyama? Is that you?”

Yamaguchi’s voice made him stand still, hand awkwardly holding his book in the air. “Yeah, it’s me.”

The pinch server’s head poked around one of the shelves in the fiction section. His smile was soft, almost like he was worried Kageyama would run off.

“It sure is a surprise to see you here. N-not in the library! Just seeing you here early. Forget what I said. Why are you in your practice clothes?” His words jumbled together when he thought he may have offended Kageyama, but the boy just let out a small smile.

Kageyama was smiling? Wait til he told Suga. He was about to win their bet for sure.

“I didn’t know how long my essay would take so I just wore them here.” He turned around to grab his stuff and paused before speaking again. “And don’t worry. It’s a surprise to see myself here too.”

“Are you feeling okay Kageyama? You’ve told me not to worry and smiled within 2 minutes.” Yamaguchi’s face scrunched up with worry and he took a few steps to Kageyama, who in turn backed away.

“I’m fine. I’m going to go help Asahi set up the gym, see you in a few minutes.” Kageyama turned on his heel and walked briskly down the hall, yawning every 30 seconds or so. He met up with Asahi right as the 3rd year arrived at the school gates and handed him the keys.

Asahi took them with a nod of his head and they walked to the gym in silence. Asahi was also wearing his practice clothes, something many of the players had gotten used to. It saved them time before practice and it also didn’t mean they had to change as much.

They started to set up the gym, the only sound heard being their shoes, but neither minded. Both found small talk useless and were bad at it, so what was the point to attempt it. Suga and Daichi arrived next, Hinata not far behind.

Hinata’s endless energy and noise rubbed off on the third years who started to converse with him as they waited for everyone else. Kageyama was sitting on the ground with his head between his knees. It was in no way the most comfortable of positions but he felt like he could fall asleep there in a heartbeat. He had thought his past few days caught up with him earlier but he really started to feel it now. His head felt like it was underwater and being hit with a hammer simultaneously and it took much of his power to not let it show on his face. Imaginary weights made his body feel 3x heavier and he wondered if this is how prisoners felt with that chain ball.

“Yama, get up and do your stretches!” Hinata all but yelled in his ear, something that his headache did not appreciate. He must have fallen asleep because the rest of the team was around the room doing various partner stretches.

Nodding, Kageyama stood and made his way to help Hinata, his usual partner, but said boy spoke up again. “Nuh uh, Daichi said that you had to stretch with him today.” Kageyama stayed quiet as he walked over to Daichi. Suga went off to the opposite side of the room to help Hinata so it was just the two of them in that area.

“Have you been doing okay, Kageyama?” 

Daichi’s question surprised Kageyama. Why wouldn’t he be doing fine? He voiced his question and heard a sigh from the captain. He couldn’t see the expression on Daichi’s face because he was pushing his knee into Kageyama’s back, but he was sure it wasn’t a happy one.

“I’m just making sure everything at home is okay. Are your parents fine?”

Kageyama would have let out a laugh at that statement if he didn’t want to ruin is reputation. His head tilted to the side and he turned his torso to face the man.

“Everything’s fine Daichi. And my parents are still the same.”

“Are they still gone? I thought they’d be back for your birthday.” They switched their positions as they talked so Daichi was the one being stretched.

“My dad’s been gone for 13 years so I doubt he’d be back. And my mom only comes back for mother’s day.”

Daichi tensed his body when he heard Kageyama say that. Kageyama knew what he was thinking. ‘It must be tough dealing with your parents always being gone and your mother only returning on the day she was going to be showered with gifts.’ 

“Wait, have you been living on your own for years?”

Kageyama hesitated, not realizing what he had said until then. Being tired messed with his mind.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. I’m fine Daichi.”

“I don’t think staying up til midnight practicing volleyball counts as fine.”

Kageyama looked away from the third year. Stretches were over at that point and people were either passing or chatting. Ukai still hadn’t shown up so there wasn’t much to do. Daichi moved so he was standing right in front of Kageyama’s sight, giving him no choice but to look at him.

“Look, Kageyama. It’s fine if you want to stay after and practice some. I’m not going to stop you. But it can’t be good on your body to practice for 4 extra hours after practice ends.” Daichi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. “I honestly don’t even know if you stopped then. The person who told me said they had to leave at that time. Please tell me you didn’t stay there longer.”

“I didn’t stay there longer.” 

Before Daichi could ask if Kageyama meant what he said, Ukai walked in. Kageyama avoided Daichi for the rest of morning practice, focusing on his serves and only his serves. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t get his sets right. He even messed up the freak set. By the end of practice he was fuming and more upset with himself than ever.

He was pretty sure Daichi had told Suga about his family issue with the way both of them passed sympathetic looks his way. He didn’t need their sympathy. He survived this long without it and having it just made him angry.

As soon as Ukai told them to stop and the gym was cleaned he was out the door. Changing faster than he ever had before he managed to make it out before the second person walked in. Which was good, because his stomach let out a loud growl and he felt pain come from it. Maybe he should eat something.

He bought a granola bar from the vending machine on his way to class. Not the most filling but it had substance. His day flew by and his mind reeled with the information taught. He had no homework so far and planned to sleep as soon as he got home. But first came lunch.

He walked out to the courtyard and saw Tsukishima sitting in their usual spot. Kageyama laid down in front of the blonde and starfished his limbs out. Hinata and Yamaguchi joined them not long after. And with them came many questions.

“Why was Daichi talking with you this morning?”

“Where were you yesterday?”

“Where is your food?”

“Why do you look like crap?”

Kageyama sighed and closed his eyes. The sun was blinding so he rolled over onto his stomach to get in the tree’s shade. “Daichi just had some stuff to ask me, I was in the library for lunch, I forgot it at home, and do I really look like crap? I think that’s all your questions.”

Tsukishima looked up from his book with surprise on his face. 

“Is the King being nice and not getting pissy? My, my. This is a first.”

“I don’t want to fight today Tsukishima. Not in the mood.”

“Gwah, I should take advantage of this while I can! Bakayama, set to me extra in afternoon practice!” Hinata sounded very happy that his best friend wasn’t moody but Yamaguchi looked quite concerned.

He moved his hand up to Kageyama’s forehead. “Are you actually okay? You’re yawning a lot.”

Kageyama hadn’t even noticed he was yawning so much until it was pointed out, and as if on cue he yawned again. Swatting away Yamaguchi’s hand he tucked his head into the nook his folded arms made.

“I said I’m fine. I think I’ll take a nap though. Wake me up when lunch is over.” He closed his eyes as he talked, oblivious to the looks the others were sharing when he finished. He fell asleep almost instantly but felt like he’d barely closed his eyes when he was shaken awake.

“Hey, wake up. The bell rang.” It was Tsukishima. Nodding his thanks they both made their way back into the school. Kageyama’s nap made him feel even worse. He didn’t catch the glances Tsukishima shot his way but knew that he probably looked horrible.

He didn’t remember the rest of the walk. All he knew was that he somehow got to his classroom and had a bottle of water sitting in front of him. English came and went with little difficulty. Ms. Akiyama collected their essays and assigned them more vocabulary words which everyone groaned at. She cast a knowing glance to Kageyama when he turned in his paper, which left him wondering what she could have known since he barely knew anything himself.

Once practice came Kageyama felt worse than ever. He didn’t even know it was possible to feel like this. The worst part was that the majority of his strength went into keeping his body upright, leaving none to keep his mask up. He managed to hide his face by looking down but his gut sank when he heard what they were doing today.

The teams for the in-team match made it even worse. He was against Hinata, Suga, Noya, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Yamaguchi. He had to make sure his sets were perfect; he was with their Ace and most intense spiker but against their librero. They made a quick huddle to discuss their plans before the match began.

“Alright guys,” Daichi started, “I need everyone to be on their best. Tsukishima and Narita, make sure you keep an eye on Hinata. Asahi, focus on hitting it to Yamaguchi or Suga. Expose their weak receives so they can work on it. Tanaka just aim anywhere except for Noya. I’ll be here to pick up whatever you can’t so don’t worry.” He took a deep breath and added his next words, almost like and after thought. “Oh, and Kageyama, just try and do the best you can.”

Kageyama had a feeling more would have been said to him but Ukai signaled for them to hurry up. They played their best in the first set but lost it and were tied 24-24 in the second. It was close, but their team did not have the most stamina. Height and strength were definitely on their side even though it wasn’t showing in their game play. It was all his fault though.

Every missed set. The ‘don’t minds’ from his teammates. How the ball stopped short from reaching the spiker. It hurt so much to continue to push his body but he needed to. He needed to show his teammates a reason to start him. A reason to not leave him. If he was lucky then everything would be fine and no one would need to know the strain on his body.

But luck was never on his side.

It started with his set. Daichi had perfectly received Kinoshita’s spike and Kageyama had been ready to set. Or so he thought. He jumped up and felt his fingers make contact with the ball, sending it over to Tsukishima as the blonde jumped.

The ball didn’t make it though. It was too high and Tsukishima ended up hitting it with the tips of his fingers. Kageyama’s feet and the ball hit the ground at the same time, but something felt off. He stumbled and gripped the net, trying to stabilize his legs. He vaguely heard Daichi yelling about getting one more point.

Next thing he knew his knees buckled out from under him. His chest tightened and he heard shouts but couldn’t see who was yelling. His vision went black and he felt the floor come into contact with his knees before he passed out.

After what felt like seconds to him he opened his eyes but closed them after seeing the harsh lighting of the gym. He tried to push his body up into a sitting position but was held back with multiple pairs of hands.

Hands? Why were there hands on him? And why was he in the gym?

His eyes snapped open this time, his mouth letting out a slight whimper at the lights. Putting his hands over his eyes he tried to speak but found his throat dry. He managed to force out a few words in a raspy tone. “Where... What happened?”

He felt a warm hand brush his hair from his face. Unconsciously, Kageyama leaned into the touch. The hand pulled away and his face scrunched up, not happy with the loss of heat.

“Kageyama, can you open your eyes?” He couldn’t place a name on the voice. He’d definitely heard it before but Kageyama wasn’t sure he’d heard it like this. It was confusing.

“Depends,” He groaned, remembering the harsh lights. Before he could force out more words coughs racked his body. A hand gently lifted up his head and pressed a cool plastic against his lips. A water bottle. Slowly taking sips, he drank until it no longer hurt to try and speak, “Can you dim lights? Please?”

“We have to keep them on to see. There’s no sun outside.” It was Suga speaking this time, his words slow and spaced out like he was talking to a toddler. He sounded upset, but what he was upset about Kageyama had no idea.

Slowly, Kageyama tried to sit up again. There was a chorus of voices telling him to lay back down but he ignored them and managed to sit upright. Kinda. Something warm was against his side and back to support him. He still didn’t know what was happening. Counting down from three he opened his eyes and got even more confused.

Asahi was clinging to Noya’s shirt and the younger was rubbing his own left arm. Suga, the managers, and Yamaguchi were crowded around a medical kit. Ukai was trying to calm down a frantic Takeda, which prompted a huff of laughter from Kageyama. The rest of the second years were around him, tensed like expected something bad to happen. He caught a glimpse of Hinata running out the door with keys, but his vision was still fuzzy so he couldn’t follow his path. 

“Do you remember where you are?” Kageyama turned his head to the side and saw Daichi looking at him. All but one of the club members were in the gym with Tsukishima being missing. 

“I can still see, Sawamura. I’m in the gym.” He tried to stand up but was stopped by an arm around his shoulders and Daichi’s hands on his arm. Counting the amount of hands on him he ended up with three. Daichi didn’t have three hands.

“We tell you to lay down and you stand up. I think you may have been missing more brain cells than usual King.”

Kageyama looked to the ground when he heard his nickname. He hated that word. No matter how hard he tried to start over it always followed him. “Sorry,” he told Tsukishima, who was the person he was leaning on. He was too tired to care.

“You just passed out, what do you have to be sorry for?” Daichi let go of Kageyama.

“For passing out? I stopped the rest of you from practicing.” As he was talking Kageyama managed to sit up on his own and leaned his body away from Tsukishima. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I’m going to go home.”

“No you most certainly are not. Listen here young man, you are going to sit right there until Hinata comes back with some food and you’re going to go home with somebody.” Takeda’s face was red; from anger or from freaking out, Kageyama didn’t know. “And if I hear this is because you neglected your health in favor of volleyball then I think I might have a little chat with your parents about you doing clubs.”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide once Takeda’s rant was done. None of them had ever seen the man so worked up. Even Ukai was shocked. Before Kageyama could protest though, Hinata ran back into the room with a brown paper bag.

“I got the meat buns, Ukai! Gwah, you’re awake Bakayama?” His voice seemed obnoxiously loud and Kageyama winced at it. 

“Thank you, Hinata. You too, Ukai, for letting him get food.” Suga spoke up again. His voice sounded sweeter than usual. Kageyama didn’t like it.

With a sigh, Kageyama stood up. He was getting tired of everyone doting on him. Just because he collapsed once didn’t mean that it would happen again. “Really, guys, I’m fine. And don’t touch me right now.” His last words were a warning to Tsukishima, Daichi, and Hinata, who all rushed over to him. Everyone let him go this time.

Swaying on his feet, he managed to make it out of the club room in new clothes before someone came after him.

“Hey, King. I don’t know what is going through your mind but you’re not going back to your house. My brother is picking us up, and since my dad is a doctor you’ll spend the night at mine.”

“I don’t want to.”

Tsukishima sighed. “It’s not a matter of want. Takeda is making us look after you when he isn’t there. He and Daichi all but forced me to take you back to mine.” He put a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder as he spoke, signaling that he had no choice but to come with.

“Look, neither one of us wants to be near the other. So let go of me. Please. I need to go to the library before I go home.” Shrugging off Tsukishima’s hand, he walked to the school gates. “Don’t bother coming to my house because I won’t let you in.”

The blonde just stood there as Kageyama walked away. His dad would not be happy if he heard that he let an injured boy go without help. Sighing, he called Daichi and gathered up his stuff. After hearing his plan Daichi let him continue with it, but he had to send updates. So much work and all because their genius setter couldn’t remember to take a break.

Jogging after Kageyama, Tsukishima managed to catch up with him. Well, almost. His instinct told him to stay back and he complied, following his teammate away from the school. It felt like he trailed Kageyama forever before the man finally stopped. 

It was an apartment. Decent looking, in a nice part of town, and a park across the street. Thinking that they would turn into the building Tsukishima snuck to the side of the building, mere feet away from Kageyama. But he started to walk towards his hiding spot.

Blue eyes bore holes into the shadows where Tsukishima hid, black ringing them from shadow and exhaustion. Hands gently reached up and grabbed his collar, pulling the taller down so they were equal in height.

“Please just leave me alone. I’ll get some rest; I swear on it.” Kageyama’s face was inches away from Tsukishima’s. “All I need to do is finishing up my history reading and do my literature pages.” His voice was soft and Tsukishima felt his eyes being drawn to follow the movement of his lips. “Just text Daichi that I’m doing fine and-”

Kageyama’s next words were lost to the blonde as he leaned forward and connected their lips. He didn’t know why he did it. Seeing Kageyama’s pale skin reflect the moonlight and his eyes shine put him under a spell.

A spell that was broken quite fast.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama pulled away and hid his mouth behind his arm. His mind had gone blank when he felt lips on his own, the only thing in there being how the blocker’s lips felt. He wanted to ask what he meant by that, to ask why the hell he’d kiss him. But the only thing that came out was, “Are you one of those homos?”

“Never thought about it. So what if I am?” Tsukishima’s face remained blank but he was panicking on the inside. Why did he do that? Did he even like Kageyama that way? He made a quick plan to deny that it ever happened and blame it on Kageyama’s sleep-deprived state, but he mentally froze when Kageyama spoke again.

“Then I might ask you to kiss me again.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, did Tsukishima look up from his view of their shoes. And boy was he happy he did. Kageyama was standing in front of him, blushing. Lit up by the moonlight you could just barely see the pink tint but that made it all the more real.

“Well I might just say yes.” Leaning in a little bit he saw Kageyama close his eyes. Stopping just before their lips touched he added, “If you go home and rest, that is.”

Face twisting into a slight pout, Kageyama connected their lips again. As he pulled away from their soft kiss, lips barely against the other from uncertainty, he whispered his reply. “No promises.”

“Then come home with me, king. It’s a compromise. Come back to my house and let my dad check you out, and I’ll give you all the kisses you want to help you sleep.”

Kageyama pulled his face farther away from Tsukishima’s, his lip in between his teeth as he thought through the deal.

“I have that brand of milk you like.” Tsukishima tried again as his hand pushed silky dark hair from the others face. “And, it’s the weekend tomorrow. We can sleep in and talk about everything after you’ve rested.”

“I want to sleep in the bed with you.”

“So demanding. Is that all, your majesty? Because your body heat is so high I won’t complain to sharing a bed.” Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama’s hand and tugged him towards his house.

% % % % % % % %

Kageyama snuggled further into the body below him. His face was smushed against the cool skin, nose resting perfectly in the crook of someone’s neck.

“Wake up, King. It’s time for lunch, we slept past breakfast.”

He groaned and pressed himself even further to Tsukishima’s chest. “5 more minutes?”

“5 more minutes.” Tsukishima sighed and combed through the hair at the base of Kageyama’s head, emitting a shudder from the younger.

5 minutes quickly turned into 10. Then 20. But Kageyama looked so peaceful when he was asleep and Tsukishima was damned if he was to ruin that. After 30 minutes though, he was starting to get hungry.

He leaned down to press a light kiss to Kageyama’s forehead. “Come on, Kageyama. You need to fuel your body for volleyball on Monday.”

The raven headed boy sat up and looked at Tsukishima with such intensity it would have made Yachi cry. This time he was the one to kiss Tsukishima’s forehead. Then his cheek. Then his lips, which the taller gladly accepted. “Tobio. Call me Tobio. Will you date me?”

“You got the order wrong. It’s ask the question first, wait for a response, kiss me, then do the name change. I really just had to like the dumbest person, huh.” He let out a chuckle and took his glasses off with one hand. 

Going in for another kiss, Tsukishima immediately licked Kageyama’s lower lip. Kageyama opened his mouth tentatively and their kiss deepened. Not enough for either to fully react to it, but enough to leave them panting when they pulled apart.

“Yes, you big tyrant. I’ll go out with you but you have to promise to take better care of yourself.”

“But that’s why we’re together now. Because I didn’t take care of myself.” Kageyama’s brows furrowed together in confusion.

Tsukishima put back on his glasses to give the other an incredulous look. “Fair enough, but let’s just make sure that doesn’t happen again, alright, Tobio? I’ll help you study or whatever so you can sleep and regain some brain cells. Clearly, you’re missing a few.”

Kageyama shoved Tsukishima’s shoulder as a small pout graced his expression.

“Hinata Boke is dumber than me if anyone needs them it’s him. But,” he stole a kiss from Tsukishima, “if you’re the one helping me it’s fine.”

“Perfect, now let's go and eat, King. I can still call you that, right. I’ve been using it as an endearing term of sorta since you collapsed.”

Kageyama turned around once he was off the bed and let out a small smile, a natural one. “If it’s from you, I don’t mind.”


End file.
